mine
by Saotome Jin
Summary: SHOUNEN AI, K. You have been warned. Ichigo's POV. He thinks about his relationship with a certain someone. IchiKei.


_A/N: Okay, I haven't updated in a while, but I'm alive My current obsession is BLEACH, and my OTP is Ichigo/Keigo, so watch out fangirls everywhere! Hurr. 8D In any case, this is a story from Ichigo's POV, obviously. It's basically his thoughts about Keigo and their "relationship." In short, it's really gay and fluffy and SHOUNEN AI SO DON'T LEAVE ME DUMB COMMENTS ABOUT IT. K? K. Love Also, I'm warning ahead of time that it's slightly OOC because... it's really hard to write as Ichigo about this kind of stuff. D: don't hate.  
_

**MINE**

It was really weird at first.

I never ... EVER thought of ... ... well, being with ANY guy, let alone .. Keigo. I just thought we were.. really close, is all. Well, wait, let me rephrase that. _He_ was just really close. I mean, I cared about him and all, but I never thought about... that.

He was a good buddy; he was always willing to talk, go out places, just have fun. Having him for a friend sure did help keep my mind off of more stressful matters. But, like I'd admit that to him.

Anyway, when it happened, I didn't know what to do. I was conflicted between punching him or ... hugging him. It was really weird, TOO weird.

We were sitting in my room--we were supposed to do some English project and _I_ of all people needed _his_ help--and.. well, it was all so rushed... he was smiling at me in such a way it.. just.. ... ...

I _still_ don't know why I fucking kissed him.

So... I just sat there and he sat there.. and we were quiet for a while. I don't remember what he said, but I do know that whatever it was made me kiss him.. again. .. and again. ... ahem.

The weeks following were.. awkward, to say the least. He and I tried to play off like nothing happened for a while, but... that didn't last too long; we found this nice little spot behind the bleachers in the gym and..

...err. anyway.

Then, we, err... _he_ decided we should just be .. fuck-buddies. Friends with benefits. He didn't want things to get messed up for us, so he said that was the only logical option to take. It wasn't something I normally would have gone for, but goddamnit, he just had to kiss me on my neck and...

... ahem.. Regardless, I agreed.

Days came and went. Every now and then, the two of us would hang out by ourselves; go to the arcade, catch a movie or a bite to eat. Normal crap. The only difference was when we were through, the day would always end with one of us looking up at the other, out of breath, exhausted and satisfied. Well ... satisfied.. um... _sexually_, at least... To me, there always seemed to be something missin'... But.. I never thought about it too long; didn't want to make it seem like it was somethin' more than it actually was...

Then, one day, I caught myself.

It was before class. I had already sat myself down at my desk and gotten my shit together. It was just a few minutes before class was to start. I was lookin' around the room, not for anything in particular, and then I saw Keigo. I remember watchin' him a bit longer than I usually--... not that I _watch_ him or anything!--...anyway, I was .. .. observing him across the room, flirting with one of our female classmates--I honestly don't know her name, not that it's important, anyway--and as I watched him leer and croon at her, I thought... ... I thought, "what's so special about _her_?"

Honestly! What the hell? I didn't really even dwell on it at first, almost like it was second-nature to think that way.. but then I ran over it again.

"What's so special about her?"

... no, wait. it was...

"What's so special about _her_?"

What? Why the hell would I care! I remember feeling like I was on fire or something, and I remember ducking my head away from Rukia's eyes, though I didn't realize why until after the fact: She had come up to me after class and said it looked like I was running a fever.

Fever? Tch.

Thank God Rukia was a little slow on the uptake sometimes... ... not that I can really say much, I guess..

After going home, I just brushed it off, as I usually did. Don't worry about it; it's not important. I went about my business and just as quickly as it came, the day ended.

I laid on my bed that night, mind drifting, and I remembered what I felt. It felt like... ... like anger, only more intense. But, it also resembled sadness...

... Jealousy?

AGH. Hell no! What he did wasn't my business! It wasn't like we were in a _relationship_ or anything! We were just two guys with over-active hormones! Didn't anyone else go through crap like this!

.. oh, and like hell I was going to ask anyone!

For a few more days, I dealt with it. I dealt with seeing Keigo be his flirty self, dealt with the .. ... jealousy, dealt with it all. For a while, I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad, so long as it didn't come up in conversation or anything.

But, of _course_, Keigo's bad luck must have rubbed off on my while we were...--anyway, it ended up coming up. And it wasn't really a good time, either.

I was over his place. We had just finished watching some American movie--I never knew how much Keigo was into media from other countries. Then again, I never knew he was smart, either, so I guess it wasn't so surprising to find out something new--and we were kind of sitting on his bed. I remember what he was wearing that day, for some retarded reason. It was a tight blue shirt, and it said "THE KILLERS" on it in white lettering. He was wearing these pants, too.. and they rode low on his waist and.. uhh, okay enough of that.

I figured we were going to get to doing _something_, because the entire time I was there, Keigo kept lookin' at me and.. smiling. But, it wasn't a pervy smile or anything ( I would have hit him for that ). It was .. different. I didn't like lookin' back at him for too long 'cause it just made me feel weird.. In any case, my prediction had been correct and we did end up doing .. things..

He was being goddamn aggressive that day so.. he took it upon himself to violate my senses repeatedly, preventing me from protesting, for the most part. _I hate it when he does that..._

He liked using his tongue, that was for sure. ... uhm.. yeah. Anyway... ...

He was on t-top of me.._ in between my legs.. _erm.. and I remember him mumbling something.. I couldn't really hear, though, 'cause he was saying it in between.. k-kissing my neck... err.. but, I do remember what I did. I don't think I'll ever forget it. It was probably the stupidest move of my fucking _life_, that's for sure.

I said to him..

I said..

"I don't want anyone else to have you."

GOD. I couldn't possibly be any stupider, could I? I didn't think about what I was saying... and look where it got me!

It got me fuckin' _stuck_ with my best friend for the rest of my life, most likely.

And, just between you and me?

I wouldn't want it any other way.

Oh. And, yes. He's _mine_.


End file.
